Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword
Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword is the second official expansion pack of the critically-acclaimed turn-based strategy video game Civilization IV.Civilization IV expands - PC News at GameSpot It was released in July, 2007. The expansion focuses on adding content to the in-game time periods following the invention of gunpowder, and includes more general content such as 11 new scenarios, 10 new civilizations, and 16 new leaders.Sid Meier's Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword Features Overview *'Corporations': A new gameplay feature, similar to religion, allows players to create corporations and spread them throughout the world. Each corporation provides benefits scaled on the amount of resources unique to a particular corporation. *'Espionage': Now available much earlier in the game, this expanded feature offers players many new ways to spy on opponents, stir citizen unrest and defend their government’s secrets. *'Random events': New random events such as natural disasters, pleas for help, or demands from their citizens will challenge players to overcome obstacles in order for their civilizations to prosper. *'Advanced starts': This new option allows the player to start the game in any era by purchasing components for an already-developed nation. *'Expanded space victory': Obtaining a space victory is now more difficult and requires more strategy and decision-making than before. *'Expanded diplomatic victory': It is now possible to achieve diplomatic victories much earlier in the game, and to defy resolutions. *'New game options': Beyond the Sword offers various new game options, like new world-types and the option to play any leader-civilization combination. Corporations Corporations become available with discovery of the Corporation technology. Each of the seven available Corporations requires a particular type of Great Person, a particular additional technology, and access to particular resources to build the Corporate Headquarters and found that Corporation; each of the seven Corporations can be founded only once per game. Each Corporation consumes specific resources, and supplies alternate resources or benefits in return. The more instances of resources they consume, the more food, production, commerce, or resources they supply. Corporations can be spread like religions (using the Executive unit as a missionary) to other cities, including foreign cities, so long as they have access to at least one resource particular to that corporation; any city hosting a Corporation branch must pay a maintenance fee for its services, but the owner of the Corporate Headquarters receives bonus gold for each branch. Players can block foreign corporations from operating in their cities by adopting the Mercantilism civic, and they can block all corporations, even their own, by adopting the State Property civic. The Corporations are not directly based on real-life corporations, unlike Religions; however, some of the options are clear references to real companies such as General Mills or Standard Oil. Currently, the following seven Corporations appear in the game: *Standard Ethanol CompanyPC Gamer BTS preview - Civilization Fanatics' Forums offers the player, after the use of a Great Scientist to build its headquarters,IGN: Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword Preview the possibility to provide Oil in exchange for Corn, Sugar, or Rice. *Cereal MillsBTS Pre-release Chat with Firaxis (CHAT LOGS) - Civilization Fanatics' Forums provides additional food for a city in the form of cereal, in exchange for Corn, Rice, or Wheat. The player can build its headquarters with a Great Merchant. *Creative ConstructionsIGN: Sid Meier's Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword provides extra production and culture in exchange for obsolete strategic resources like Iron, Copper, Stone, or Marble. A Great Engineer can create a Creative Constructions headquarters.IGN: Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword Image *Aluminum, Inc. provides Aluminum in exchange for Coal. Its headquarters can be created with a Great Scientist. *Civilized Jewelers requires the Mass Media tech and needs a Great Artist to create its headquarters. The corporation consumes Gold, Silver or Gems to generate treasury income and culture. *Mining Inc. corporation's headquarters can be built with a Great Engineer.IGN: Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword Image It consumes Coal, Iron, Copper, Gold or Silver and increases a city's production. *Sid's Sushi Co. requires the discovering of the Medicine tech and the use of a Great Merchant to build its headquarters. This corporation uses Fish, Crabs, Clams or Rice to provide extra food and culture to cities. This corporation is named for Sid Meier, creator of the Civilization series. Espionage Espionage's importance in Civilization IV has been raised to compare with that of scientific research, culture, income from taxes, etc. The new espionage slider allows the player to divert part of their income towards espionage activities against other civilizations. Once the player has reached certain thresholds of espionage investment, the player starts gaining some automatic intelligence benefits over rival civilizations. The player can also send Spy units into foreign territory to gather further intelligence and to perform various missions of destruction and propaganda. Their role is a bit different, because spies are now invisible to all units, save for other spies.Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword Impressions - First Look, New Factions, Espionage, End Game - PC News at GameSpot Great Spies are born in cities, like other Great Persons. Great Spies can perform typical functions like serving as a Specialist, starting a Golden Age, or building a unique building. Their special function allows them to infiltrate into enemy cities, giving the player significant advantage in espionage against that civilization. Just like other Great Persons, they have unique names, and their appearance changes accordingly to the time period, e.g., a Great Spy in the ancient era shows up as a ninja, just as the Industrial-Age Great Spy appears as a tuxedo-sporting James Bond-style unit, complete with similar thematic music once a mission is performed.BTS Pre-release Chat with Firaxis (Q&A) - Civilization Fanatics' Forums Random Events The Beyond the Sword expansion reintroduces SimCity- and Alpha Centauri-style random events from the original Civilization game, which can cause the game to swing in the player's favor or present another obstacle the player must overcome. There are more than 100 of these events, including natural disasters, such as earthquakes that can destroy buildings, and diplomatic marriages that might suddenly turn two former rivals into friends. Together these new events give each game a completely unique flavor.Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword Impressions - First Look, New Factions, Espionage, End Game - PC News at GameSpot In addition, each game offers players the opportunity for rewards through the completion of special events in the form of missions ("quests"). Some examples of Random Events in the game include: *Tsunamis *Floods *Discovery of new resources *EarthquakesIGN: Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword Preview *Diplomatic marriages *Plea of help from another civilization *Unexpected demands from citizens *Golden ages (switching civics and state religion without anarchy)Civilization IV: Beyond The Sword Preview // PC /// Eurogamer *Hurricanes *Tornadoes Advanced Starts Advanced Starts are a pre-game setup phase players use to purchase cities, improvements, buildings, technologies, and units. It works in both single-player and multiplayer. The player decides what to purchase and where to place it. When everyone is done, the game starts with players controlling relatively balanced, advanced empires with a working infrastructure. This mechanism is ideal for those who want to jump right in and experience a balanced game in a further era, without having to start it from the stone age. Expanded Space Victory To achieve a Space Victory, the game now requires the player's spaceship to reach Alpha Centauri, rather than simply launch. It is now also possible to build spaceships that fly faster than those of other civilizations, so that a player can achieve Space Victory, even if they finished building a spaceship after a competitor. It is also once again possible to end a rival's space program by capturing his capital city. Expanded Diplomatic Victory The new Apostolic Palace wonder allows the player to win an early diplomatic victory, centuries before the United Nations is due to make its appearance. The wonder is tied to the state religion of the player who built it. Depending on the influence of the Palace's religion on their civilization, players get votes to cast on decrees like holy wars, trade embargoes, or peace enforcement. It is later rebuffed by Communism and made obsolete by Mass Media. At this point, the more modern United Nations takes over many of its functions.Civ IV: Beyond the Sword Info Center - Civilization Fanatics' Forums New Game Options The expansion offers various new world-types and game options. The player will have the option to play as any leader-civilization combination, therefore allowing "what-if" possibilities. Also, a new feature is the option to only trade away player researched technologies. Finally players can choose the religions founded by specific technologies, so that the same religions will not be dominant in every game.Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword with Alex Mantzaris - interview - play™ New Content New content includes: *10 new civilizations *16 new leaders, one for each new civilization, 6 for existing civilizations. *25 new units, 18 buildings and new technologies added primarily to the late game. *11 new scenarios. *6 Wonders of the World. *New diplomatic resolutions through the United Nations. General Changes *Improvements in AI (Artificial Intelligence) making for more difficult games on all difficulty levels. The AI player will also attempt more ways to win than before. It is now better at conducting wars, especially naval operations. It is much better at economic management and it knows how to use all the new features added.BTS: More from Alex Mantzaris - Civilization Fanatics' Forums *Earlier units such as the Settler, Spearman, Worker, Knight (All but Mediterranean style), Horse Archer (Only Mediterranean), Axeman, Warrior (All but European style) and Scout (All but Pre-Columbian style) are now different region art style motif. For example, Charlemagne's Scout and Suryavarman II's Scout are different. *On-map ocean trade routes that enhance the importance of the navyBeyond the Sword: Alex Mantzaris Interview! - Apolyton Civilization Site Forums *Colonies splitting from their motherland to form new civilizationsIGN: Sid Meier's Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword *The foreign advisory screen has been overhauled. *The Expansive trait has been changed and only grants a 25% bonus to worker production instead of 50%.IGN: Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword *Augustus Caesar's traits have been changed from Creative/Organized (now Zara Yaqob's traits) to Imperialistic/Industrious. (see below) After Beyond the Sword, Charismatic/Creative, Protective/Organized and Philosophical/Industrious are the only unused trait combinations. *''Beyond the Sword'' includes some material from the previous Warlords expansion pack, specifically the core game features, but not the Warlords scenarios. *The Greek Phalanx now replaces the Axeman instead of the Spearman, and the Spanish Conquistador replaces the Cuirassier instead of the Knight - Spain can now build Knights. *The standard game now comprises 500 turns, but still ends at 2050 AD. *The Slavery civic is changed to medium upkeep. The game may run extremely slowly under Windows Vista, even with dual-core high speed processors. Several minutes or more may elapse between turns in some cases, especially when playing scenarios. New Civilizations Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword features 10 new civilizations: New Leaders There are 6 new leaders in Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword for pre-existing civilizations. Existing Leaders For the Beyond the Sword expansion pack, the traits of certain leaders were changed: New Scenarios The expansion delivered 11 new scenarios, some developed by the fan community. The following scenarios are included.Civilization Fanatics' Forums - View Single Post - BTS to include Fall from Heaven?BtS: The Twelve Scenarios/Mods - Civilization Fanatics' ForumsCivilization Fanatics' Forums - View Single Post - Civ IV: Beyond the Sword Info CenterIGN: Pre-E3 2007: Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword *'Afterworld' This single player scenario was designed by Firaxis' Tim McCracken featuring a Science fiction/Horror/Role Playing Game theme where a team of "Gravebringers" are sent to a world inhabited by human robots to retrieve research. In this squad based tactical scenario the player must fight against zombies and the undead. Besides being an X-Com styled thriller, this scenario is unusual in that it does not contain many defining aspects of Civilization like leaders, cities or technologies.Firaxis Games: Games: Sid Meier's Civilization IV: Beyond The Sword In addition, if any of their gravebringers die, the player loses. *'Broken Star' Russia is divided, and a civil war is coming. To unite the Motherland the player may purchase military units from the U.S. or promotion upgrades from the Chinese Black Market; conscript the Russian people or bribe enemy forces; or even deploy the ultimate in doomsday weaponry, the nuclear bomb. *'Charlemagne's Wars' This scenario is based on the wars fought by Frankish king and later emperor Charlemagne in Europe during the late eighth and early ninth centuries. In the Charlemagne's Wars scenario, units outside friendly borders will not heal without supply trains following them along. These defenseless units will have to be protected if the player wants to continue the advance against the Saracens. The Supply Train is a new unit for this scenario only that will heal troops in enemy territory.IGN: Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword Preview *'CIV Defense' In CIV Defense, Civilization IV becomes a single player tower defense in which players start with a small amount of cash to buy an advanced start and to get a single city going before the game starts. At that point, the player is confronted with a wave of enemies who are hellbent on capturing the cities. After weathering each new wave of attacks, the player is rewarded with additional gold for each city that survives. In the Buy phase he then acquires new units, new cities and new technologies before the next wave of attackers comes. This pattern continues and gets more and more difficult over the course of twenty waves. Once the player has survived them all, he/she is declared the winner. *'Crossroads of the World' A late medieval age scenario where the player carves out a fortune from the riches of fourteenth-century Africa, Arabia, and Persia. Victory is achieved by trading, betraying, and battling one's way towards control of the Crossroads of the World. *'Fall from Heaven: Age of Ice' A plot-heavy scenario set in the world of Erebus, home of the popular Fall from Heaven public modIGN: Fall from Heaven: Age of Ice and made in cooperation with Firaxis staff and members of the mod team. The scenario begins 350 years into the Age of Ice. Mulcarn, the God of Winter, reigns and the world is little more than a frozen wasteland ravaged by blizzards. Mankind has lost the knowledge gained during the previous age and has broken into small tribes fighting for survival. The player controls Kylorin, an ageless hero, as he tries to gather several tribes into a force capable of standing against Mulcarn. To do that, the pieces of a legendary sword, the Godslayer, have to be found and numerous threats have to be overcome. These threats could be creatures that roam the wilderness, enemy civilizations or the power of Mulcarn himself. If the player reforges the Godslayer and takes it into battle against Mulcarn he can win the scenario and end the Age of Ice. *'Final Frontier' The Final Frontier space scenario adapts Civilization into space with a brand new tech tree, units and terrain. The sides are different extrasolar colonies that have now lost contact with Earth. Over the course of the scenario, clues about what happened to humanity's home planet are revealed. The focus is not on building cities, but colonizing entire star systems. Some of the new terrain tiles are space radiation, black holes, a nebula, asteroids, damage zone, and supernova. *'Gods of Old' Gods of Old is the standard game, based on principles of Mesopotamian religion. Each of the seven Ancient Mesopotamian gods in the game has a special ability and can unleash calamities such as earthquakes and floods. *'Mesoamerica' *'Next War' A futuristic sci-fi scenario with clone armies and mechanized units set in the 2050s. This scenario is available as an expansion on the Epic game as well as being a standalone scenario. The setup of the map at the beginning of the scenario is similar to the world in Nineteen Eighty-Four with America Inc. as Oceania, Europa as Eurasia, Asia as Eastasia, and The Southern Empire as the war zones. *'Rhye's and Fall of Civilization' Another improved and updated favorite among fans' mods for Civilization IV that revolves around the re-enacting history on Earth, guiding your game in through an alternative, but still realistic history, unique every game you play. The most important concept behind the mod is that civilizations don't start all at the beginning of the game, but appear at different times. For instance, picking the Arabs, the game will autoplay until 620 AD, when the player will take control and find a world that may have developed in an unpredictable way. Dynamic rise and fall of civilizations, stability management (unstable empires will risk secessions and civil wars), plague, world congresses, customized AI, unique civilization powers and world wars are the most prominent and innovative features of this mod.http://rhye.civfanatics.net/pages/civ4_RFCdescription.php Rhye's and Fall of Civilization was defined "one of the most exciting and robust mods you'll ever see for any game" in Yahoo! Games review,http://videogames.yahoo.com/pc/sid-meiers-civilization-iv-beyond-the-sword/review-523931-2 and "a fresh new coat of paint to the core Civilization gameplay" in the GameSpot one.http://www.gamespot.com/pc/strategy/civilizationivbeyondthesword/review.html French magazine Cyberstratège reckoned it the best of the scenarios released in Beyond the Sword, assigning the best mark (9 of out 10) among them.http://rhye.civfanatics.net/pages/civ4_RFCpresscoverage.php *'World War II: Road to War' Play as the Allies or Axis in the European Theater starting in either 1936 or 1939 or the Pacific Theater starting in 1936 of the Second World War New World Wonders New wonders feature in the game: *The Statue of Zeus (doubles the war weariness of civilizations fighting against you.) IGN: Sid Meier's Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword *Mausoleum of Maussollos (extends the Civ's golden age by 50%) *Cristo Redentor (allows the player to switch civics without Anarchy) *The Shwedagon Paya (gives access to all religion civics) BTS Pre-release Chat with Firaxis (CHAT LOGS) - Civilization Fanatics' Forums *The Apostolic Palace (depending on the influence of the state religion of the player who built it; players get votes to cast on decrees.) New National Wonders *Moai Statues (gives the player production in all water tiles of that city) *National Park (removes access to Coal, removes any unhealthiness in the city and give one Free Specialist per Forest Preserve)http://image.com.com/gamespot/images/2007/172/reviews/938800_20070622_screen025.jpg New Buildings *Security Bureau (makes it harder for foreign spies to perform missions in your cities) *Intelligence Agency (enhances espionage spending) *Public Transportation (boosts healthiness) *Industrial Park (boosts great engineers points) *Levee (grants a production bonus to all river tiles within the city radius) *Customs House (boost to all foreign trade coming in from overseas) New Units *Privateer - has hidden nationality, can blockade coastal cities preventing ocean trade *Ship-of-the-LineIGN: Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword - gets bonus against Frigates *Paratrooper - can make paradrops, but is vulnerable to interception *Cuirassier - takes Cavalry's place in tech tree, Cavalry is available later in Rifling under Military Tradition *Airship - sees submarines, gets attack bonus against ships *Anti-Tank Infantry - bonus against armored units *Tactical Nuke *Guided Missile *Mobile Artillery *Mobile SAM *Attack Submarine *Missile Cruiser *Stealth Destroyer - almost exactly like a submarine but has more strength *Great Spy (Great Person) *Executive (Spreads Corporations) New Promotions * Air unit promotionsIGN: Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword Preview **Range: increases how far a unit can operate **Interception: increases the chance that a unit can catch enemy aircraft as they come into range **Ace: increases the unit's chance to evade interception * Woodsman III (+2 first strikes; +50% jungle/forest attack) New Technologies These new technologies unique to the Beyond the Sword expansion are narrated by Sid Meier; the technologies from the original Civilization IV are still voiced by Leonard Nimoy. *Aesthetics (required to build the Parthenon, the Statue of Zeus and the Shwedagon Paya) *Military Science (required to train Ships-of-the-Line and Grenadiers) *Advanced Flight (required to train Jet Fighters and Gunships; obsoletes Stable) *Laser (required to train Mobile SAM and Mobile Artillery) *Superconductors (required to build Laboratory) *Stealth (required to build Stealth Bomber and Stealth Destroyer). Game Errors *The graphic model and movie for the Apostolic Palace is not the real palace, but St. Peter's Basilica, in Rome, which is right next to the palace. This is similar to how Saint Basil's Cathedral is represented in the original Civilization IV instead of its own adjacent palace (the Kremlin). *Some events may appear very early in the game and be unbalanced, such as large and advanced armies of barbarians spawning near your capital before you are even able to build many defences. In such a case, the player wouldn't be able to respond under normal circumstances. See also * 4X game * [[Music in Civilization IV|Music in Civilization IV]] * Civilization IV: Warlords References External links *Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword - Official site, 2kgames *Sid Meier's Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword - Firaxis Games *Civilization series at Wikia *Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword Review 9.5/10 at NZGamer.com *Another Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword Review - IGN *Rhye's and Fall of Civilization downloads page ru:Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword sv:Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword *B Category:Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword Category:Expansion packs